The Fiery Beast of Konoha
by Prompt Master
Summary: When he was just seventeen, he was sealed off from the world. Now, twenty years later, he has been freed. He wanted to be Master of Konoha. This is his way of doing so
1. Chapter 1

He woke suddenly, without any warning or cause for alarm. It was beginning to happen. The seals were breaking. He slowly got out of bed, craning his neck and stretching. He put on his trademarked jumpsuit and exited his apartment. As he began to run, he remembered what exactly was told to him over two decades before by a much younger Lady Tsunade.

_He was strapped down to a table. His lithe seventeen-year-old frame struggled valiantly against his bonds. Damn them! He knew why he was here, and why the Old Man was doing this. He hadn't really harmed anyone, but that was just it, wasn't it? He was cut from his internal ranting as the famed Sannin approached his table. He suddenly knew the why. But what would be the when? Lady Tsunade began to speak. She had a look of cold fury etched upon her face._

_"You know exactly why you are here. I do not know why Hokage-sama put up with you for so long, but we will not."_

_He could not help but scoff at this. "I bet you won't. Tell me, has your apprentice recovered yet? What was her name… Shizune, or does she respond better to Zune-chan?"_

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed with righteous fury, but before she could draw back to strike him, Jiraiya grabbed her arm. He spoke soothing words into her ear, than turned his own eyes onto the boy. He sighed. "I remember a time when you were just another Genin. What happened that turned you into… this?"_

_The boy smirked. "I think it had to do with my family's death. That would be a good motivator for my actions, don't you think?"_

_Orochimaru hissed at the boy that had caused his village so much trouble. Why had they come before this child? It was clear to him what had to be done to him, but his sensei had different ideas._

_Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama has decreed that you are to be sealed. As you are still useful to the village with your current abilities, it will be one that seals only this aspect of you. You, yourself, will not be able to access it, but in the future, you will feel yourself being unsealed. As to why, that is classified to you."_

_With this, he removed an ink brush and bottle and began his work. "See you in twenty years."_

_And with that, the Fires of his Youth, as was known to many, dimmed._

He snapped back to attention. If that memory had resurfaced… he had less than an hour before it broke. The Jounin stood quietly, paid, and left for the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was quietly enjoying a glass of Rain Country Sake. It was a quiet day, and for once, there was no paperwork on her desk. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Loudly, she yelled for the person to come in. No… HE was here. She knew exactly what was going on. Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha, had regained his memories. Before her stood the man that had been sealed away exactly twenty years previous. The Fiery Beast had returned, and he had brought the Burning Lust with him.

Gai looked coolly at the woman before him. He remembered what had been said to him all those years ago. She had not lost anything that she held exceptionally close in this war, but he had. He had nothing left to lose, but she had everything. So he brought forth his ultimate technique, the one that had given him the title Beast.

Tsunade had no warning as she was suddenly flipped and pressed against the window of her office. Due to her rather explosive outbursts, the entire office had been reinforced with seals. It was soundproof, and in cases like this, invisible. There was seals placed on the windows that prevented people from seeing in, and she knew that he would use this to his advantage.

She bucked under his rough grasp. He loved this. This is what he had missed for twenty years. He was going to enjoy making her squirm under his ministrations. Keeping his hold on her, he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"_Hello again, Nade-chan. How have you been? Did Zune-chan ever recover? No? That must be why she's always hugging that pig. Is she still nervous around me? Are you? Don't worry Nade-chan, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you."_

As he spoke, he began the technique that had started his Taijutsu career. This was eventually modified into the Secondary Lotus, and quietly, bandages began to wrap around the squirming Hokage's body. Her movements became more and more muted as the bandages tightened. Finally, her struggling stopped as her body was strung into a shibari piece. Her back arched gracefully, causing her breasts to pop out of their confines. With his chakra, he guided one end of the cloth wrappings to the ceiling, and one to the floor. With surprising sharpness, they suddenly pierced through simultaneously, then knotted around. Tsunade was now suspended from the ceiling in this humiliating pose. Gai removed a kunai from his waist holster. Deftly, he removed all articles of her clothing, and shredded them on the ground. Her mouth was left free, but with the seals in place, her voice would not carry past the walls. Except for the bandages, she was now nude, and completely helpless.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his hands begin to roam her body. _Noooo…_ She was helpless to resist as his hands drove her to the edge. She may have been old, but the Genjustu-Sealing Hybrid that she was using made her body much more susceptible to pleasurable stimuli. And right when she was about to release, he stopped. She regained her bearing as he pulled away. She wouldn't submit to him, no matter how good it felt. She would hold on to what little sanity she had left. Then he began anew. Involuntarily, her hips bucked as he passed over them. His hands wouldn't linger in one spot to long, and _damnit_ he was careful not to directly caress her most private of areas. He knew every sweet spot on her body, and he was exploiting her in the greatest way possible. But every time that she might have climaxed, he pulled away. She was breaking, she knew that, but shouldn't her assistant have noticed something amiss by now? Why was she left alone? She moaned loudly and attempted to thrash around, but the chakra enforced cloth held firm. Her body was covered in sweat now, and she was panting loudly. She just needed to release. As he pulled away once more, her rational mind left her. Defeated, she began to beg in the way that he had come to expect from his conquests.

"P-Please, my Beast, my M-Master, please, let me c-cum."

Her breath was ragged and her bonds tightened and loosened with every heaving breath she took. All she needed was to release, then she could think. Her thoughts were interrupted as he began to caress her face. She could just see his blinding smile from the corner of her eye, but it looked so much more sinister now.

Indeed, Gai's megawatt smile had reduced, and though his teeth still showed through, his overall appearance had become much darker. He chuckled inwardly. Though he had been sealed from physical view for all these years, he could still see out, and had improved and refined his technique. He again brought his mouth close to her ear. With a measured slowness mixed with breath caresses and ear nibbles, he brought her close again.

"_Now, why would I do that? You have given me nothing. Yes, you have named yourself my slave, but you know that any woman in this world would do the same. There is a reason I chose you first, Nade-chan. You have control over every single person in this village. Every one of them respects you. You know what I want now, don't you? I want free reign. And by controlling you, I can get that."_

She was so close, she could feel herself tensing as he assaulted her ear. This wasn't right. How could he do this to her so quickly? She struggled to keep her mind on track, but her arousal was bearing down on her.

"N-No. I w-won't let you g-get awa-way w-with this."

He gave another dark chuckle that send electricity down to her clit and began his ministrations anew, but with a twist.

"_Nade-chan, you are in no position to bargain your way out of this. I think this demonstration will show how far you have gone._"

Without any warning, he suddenly plunged the ring of the kunai, that he had used previously, into her slit. With this one action, Tsunade's world exploded into colors and lights. She fought to keep control of her body, but she was losing. Her naked hips ground and bucked against the kunai, but she realized that this was just another way of winding her up. Even though she was on a hair trigger, he had managed her so that she was still on the edge. Her hips slowed their frenzied pace, and the rainbows and pink clouds that had inhabited her mind slowly faded. She realized it now. He could do this forever, all he would have to do is keep her fed and he could keep _her_ as a pet. Her body wasn't hers to control anymore. He had broken her, and she would do anything he asked. She wanted to cum so badly, but with no way to actually touch herself, her body, and her mind, was his to control.

"W-what do I-I do?"

He began to fondle her breasts, pinching and twisting parts of her sensitive flesh. In response, her pussy began to clench and massage the kunai, desperately trying to keep it inside her womb.

"_Just call Zune-chan to the office, and I'll let you cum._"

That was it. He was already pressing on the seal that would release the soundproofing seal. It was her chance to escape! But she wouldn't be able to ever get release again... Mustering up her remaining strength, she yelled out to her assistant, who she knew was coming up with a stack of paperwork, with her angriest, most urgent voice.

"SHIZUNE!"

A moment later, the slim kunoichi burst through the door. "Lady Tsunade! Wha–"

Shizune didn't get any farther as she was strung up the same way the Hokage had been. Her eyes widened visibly, and she stilled.

"I'm glad you know the drill Zune-chan."

Tsunade watched as her eldest apprentice began to shake uncontrollably. When Gai had first done this to her, they had only been able to lessen the impact of it by making sure that he never did it again. But now he, unfortunately, had regained full control. She wanted to scream out to her apprentice, make her snap out of it, but she couldn't gather enough energy or focus to speak. And so all she could do was watch as Maito Gai, the Fiery Beast of Konoha, as he completed his technique, and reduced her and her apprentice to piles of mush.


	2. First Steps and Previous Conquests

Tenten walked down the street. Lady Tsunade had put her on break to recuperate after the latest S-ranked mission. Both of the remaining members of Team 9 were now ANBU elites, and had both thrown themselves into their work to forget the pain. It hadn't worked, and so now Tenten was wandering the streets of a village that she barely knew anymore. Her outfit had not changed after the war, and so now, she stood in her pre-Black Ops clothing looking for a place to eat. Quietly, she ducked into a tea house. As she sat back in her seat with a hot cup, her ears began to pick up some interesting conversations.

"_The Beast?"_

"_He's back?"_

_"I heard he's already started again."_

_"God, I hope not, I remember before when he went insane."_

_"He was sane before?"_

_"My daughter just turned twenty-one, should I leave Konoha now?"_

Though she wasn't one for gossip, she couldn't help but notice that almost all of the women, no matter whom they were talking to, were talking about the same guy. The problem was that he seemed dangerous. All of the women here were speaking of this unknown man with fear and awe. Tenten herself had only ever seen ANBU talk about extremely powerful ninja like that. Suddenly, she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Kurenai walk in with her four year old daughter, Asuka.

Kurenai grabbed another chair and sat down.

"Hello Tenten-chan, how have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fine… Just tired."

She held up Asuka. "She is a handful. But I love her just the same."

Tenten smiled briefly, then her face changed to a frown. "Sensei, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kurenai briefly glanced at her. "About what?"

"Well, there are these rumors that are going around now…"

"About me?"

"Wha– NO! I mean in general… I overheard some conversations and I wanted to know if you know anything."

"Shoot."

"Well, they were talking about someone who just returned, they called him the Beast, and– Sensei?"

Kurenai had stilled. Tenten wasn't sure if she was even breathing. She waved her hands in front of her frozen teacher. Kurenai seemed to snap back out of her funk.

"Are you sure… that that's what they said?"

"Yeah, they were talking about him as though he was a rapist or something."

"He wasn't a rapist."

"Sorry, what?"

"He was a ninja of Konoha. I thought he was gone for good…"

"What are you talking about? You're not making much sense."

Kurenai took a deep breath. "In Konoha, there have been only two great seduction experts. One of them you know, is Mitarashi Anko. She has remained an active kunoichi for almost twenty years. But she was and is still not the greatest seduction expert that we had. That title goes to the second and most powerful expert. He was known as the Fiery Beast of Konoha, or to his conquests, M-My Beast, My M-Master."

Tenten was quick to connect the dots. "He seduced you? Was this before or after Asuma?"

Kurena was breathing heavily. "Before, much before. But it wasn't a seduction…" She shuddered. "It was total control."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"If he were to walk into this room, I would strip naked and present my ass to him for punishment."

Tenten blinked, unsure. "But who was he? You only gave me his title. They said that he's back, so that means he still is an active ninja."

Kurenai stared at Tenten for a while. "Are you sure that you want to know who it is? I don't believe that you would take it well."

Tenten was outraged. "I will handle just fine! Just tell me!"

Kurenai quietly stood up. "No, you're not ready. Maybe if you didn't know him as well, you would be ready to believe me. I will give you a hint, though. I did not choose to start wearing that bandage dress. That was a choice he made for me. Since then, he has modified the technique that he uses and I believe that you know it very well."

She left the confused ANBU kunoichi as she picked up Asuka and left for home.

Tenten was still trying to puzzle out what Kurenai had meant when she reached her apartment. As she closed the door, she felt something solidly impact the back of her neck, and she knew no more.

She opened her eyes blearily. She was still in her apartment, and she seemed to be still standing. But when she tried to move, she discovered something odd. Her muscles weren't responding. Her head was bowed downward, and her limbs hung limply. Vaguely, she could feel something wrapped around her extremities. She forced herself to stay calm. Panicking would not help anything. Suddenly, she felt something tighten around her hair, which had been drawn into a long ponytail. With her head up, she could see her arms. They were connected to the ceiling with bandages. In fact, all her limbs were. She was hanging about a foot off the ground, and she was connected to the ceiling like a marionette.

"You're not going to escape."

Tenten's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice. Slowly, Gai walked into her view. Gone was his green jumpsuit, and in its place were black cargo pants and a sleeveless muscle shirt. His hair had been cut from his normal bowl cut, and was now spiked much like Naruto's untidy hair. Surprisingly, the eyebrows and the bandages remained, but they now added to his terrifying aura.

"S-Sensei?"

Gai raised a single finger, and almost like magic, Tenten's arms fell to her sides. She still couldn't move, but her positioning felt a little more natural.

"Although I am Gai, I am not the one that you have known for your entire life. Before the Fourth Hokage's untimely death, he had me, an unseen part of my mind, sealed away. I heard your conversation with my pet, so I believe you know what my title and my talents are.

Tenten began to shake.

"Yes, Nai-chan is but one of my pets. I am not the first to admit it, and even Anko herself respects me for skills. Nai-chan wore her bandage outfit faithfully for almost ten years. Since I was release almost a week ago, I have made checks on all my pets. None have forgotten their training, and many of them have settled down."

Tenten somehow found the courage to speak. "But why are you going after me?"

"Tenten! I thought I raised you better than that. You should know of the challenges that I set for myself. One of the very first ones that I made was that I was become Master of Konoha. After learning the skills of a Masseure on a particularly enjoyable D-rank, I learned how.

"But enough of that! Today is your day to learn. Our current Hokage has given me free reign, and I intend to exploit that to the fullest. So let us begin."

Out of nowhere, he produced a bag. With a single gesture, her body began to contort. She realized that he had individual bandages acting as strings for each of her individual fingers. She had not been undressed in any way, and that had confused her. But now she understood. With almost perfect motions, Tenten's hand reached for one of her hidden Kunai, and reaching up, she deftly cut through all her clothing. Soon she was naked in her cold apartment. She realized that her other hand was removing all the other hidden weapons that she had on her body. She wondered if her Sensei had always known where they were. Finally, she dropped her Kunai, and the fun began. Suddenly, she could feel her arms and legs being pulled upward. The bandages slowly rose up, and around her proffered limbs. Effectively hogtied, she could only watch as another bandage worked its way around her waist, pulling her midsection downward. Her head had remained at a constant level through all this, and she was sure that was intentional.

And it was. Her eyes tracked downward as he pulled an odd contraption with two suction cups out o the bag. Quickly, he looped them around her chest, and with a synchronized motion, the bandages suddenly dropped her closer to the ground. Gai stood up.

"_You are going to enjoy this, Ten-chan. Don't worry, you're going to get used to it, because we're going to continue this until I get what I want."_

Tenten tried to supress the shiver that went through her when he said that. Without warring, he switched the strange machine on. Tenten's eyes widened as a pleasurable pulling and pushing sensation was applied to the tips of her breasts.

'_He's trying to milk me,'_ she realized idly as her hips twitched in response. It continued for almost ten minutes. Tenten couldn't hold it anymore. Her body shuddered, and… nothing happened. Her mind worked frantically as it restarted to figure out why it hadn't come. Suddenly, she felt the machine being unstrapped from her. Her breasts ached with need as the pleasant feeling of metal on flesh. As she heard the machine being set down, she felt rough hand rubbing her ass. It felt good, it felt like she could melt into a pile of goo right there… NO! She needed to remember to fight! But it felt so good. Why make it stop. She could feel her brain turning into slush as her Master vamped up the pleasure. She couldn't think. Don't stop, give me more… But he would. Every time she was close, he would back off. It was infuriating, but so, so effective. She felt his hands as they traced circles around her most intimate areas. Kurenai had said that what he did wasn't seduction. If Tenten was in a right state of mind, she would agree. But as it was, she was having trouble with simple addition. His hands ran themselves up and down her limbs. Even if she had control of her muscles, she wouldn't have moved at this point. Her body felt like an overcharged clit. But somehow, he was able to play her body like a flute, and let her know that he was all she wanted and needed.

Gai smirked. She was nearly ready. He leaned down. "_You want more, don't you? You want to cum so desperately that you would sell your soul to the Devil, wouldn't you? Well, I'm sorry Ten-chan, but you're not going to come until you give me what I want. What is it that I want? I will let you come if you bring another young lady to me. Before you can think coherently again, I'm going to tell you that any attempts of masturbation are going to be unsatisfactory for you. You are mine Ten-chan, all you have to do is accept it."_

With that, he placed a single kunai in her mouth, and without any pleasantries, vanished from her room. Tenten was left hogtied. And as rationality came back into her brain, she simply hung there. The pleasure that he had given her was already ebbing away, and the clouds in her head were dissipating. No, it was getting stronger. Tenten realized that if she didn't make a decision soon, she would lose her free will.


	3. A Way In

She looked around the flower shop. Her target was sitting at the counter. Release was _so_ close. With practiced movements, she opened the door to the shop. The target looked up.

"Hi Tenten, how have you been?"

Tenten hid her wince. It would have been easier to do this if she had no emotional attachment, but her Master's orders rung in her mind. That had been after her last offering. She knew that she was weak, but his rewards were _so goood. _With phantom caresses on her skin, she approached the counter. She gave a small smile in return, "Hi Ino, I've been good. Tsunade-sama has told me to take a week off from duties. How are you?"

Ino's eyes seemed to glint with mischief. "It's been great! Shika and Chouji took me out to Barbecue on Wednesday. It was where we used to meet when we were kids. Kurenai-sensei was there, and so we got to meet Shika's godson!"

Tenten listened to Ino gush about her life, not really paying attention to the words. How was she going to draw Ino out? She snapped back to attention just in time to hear her say something important.

"But Kurenai seemed kinda nervous. She was acting like a veteran who was looking over his shoulder for ghosts of his past."

Tenten nodded. This was her opening. "I can understand that. She's kind of had to face one recently."

Ino's ears pricked up. Although she was a shinobi veteran now, she still enjoyed gossip. "Oh, what's got her so worked up?"

Tenten glanced around furtively. "Well, the first day I got off, I heard a lot of women talking about this _man_."

Ino looked confused. "Okay, spill. You were never the overly feministic type. What's with the emphasis?"

Tenten ducked down her head. "He's known as the best Seduction Experts in Konoha. Kurenai-sensei was one of his early conquests."

"WHAT!_"_

Perfect. Just like many before her, she would fall. Phase one was complete. She knew it was time to leave. "I don't know anything else. Just be careful. He's said to be prowling through the streets again. It was good to see you again."

With that, she left a confused Ino.

Later that afternoon, Ino was closing up shop. Tenten's words were rebounding in her head. Why was he allowed out at all? Anko, the current Seduction Mistress, was not allowed to use her methods on any member of Konoha, be it

civilian or shinobi. How had he gotten away with it? Well, she could always ask Anko. She was meeting with the Snake Queen in her den now. With a Shunshin, she reappeared at the door of the T&I headquarters. As she walked down the halls, she could hear screams coming from one of the chambers ahead. It seemed as if Anko was busy again today. She quickened her pace. Anko's methods were always interesting to watch. As she approached, she noted the lack of ANBU at the viewing window. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. She was almost to the chamber where the noises were coming from. Finally, she stood before the window. And gasped. Anko was strung up. Each of her limbs were individually tied to adjacent walls. She was the one being tortured. Or was she?

Ino could see the expression on her friend's face. It was not one of pain. Anko was known to notoriously difficult to break. She had been captured in the last war, but Kabuto had not been able to extract much other than his master's soul fragment from her. But now, she was thrashing as an unknown man teased her naked body. Anko wore an expression of pure bliss. Ino knew that she was too far gone to do anything at this point.

Ino hit the emergency switch as hard as she could. The door to the chamber clicked, and the unknown man spun around and seemed to stare through the one-way mirror into her soul. She was safe from him though. But then she saw him make a handseal. The alarms stopped, and the door reopened. No! She had to escape. But instead she found herself falling into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, she could feel the bindings on her arms and legs. But in addition to being completely naked, she could feel something pressing against her body. As she opened her eyes, she saw Anko's disheveled visage staring down at her. She then realized her position. The man had tied her so the she was facing upward in the same room that he was holding Anko. Their bodies were pressed tight against each other. The bindings on her limbs made it impossible to shift positions. Add that to the fact that they were in the chakra suppressant room that was the interrogation chamber, and she realized that she was quite literally fucked. As she tried to shift away from the far-gone woman above her, she realized that a doubled ended dildo had been placed into their pussies. Every twitch of their hips would send this thing rocketing into the other girl. Her head was free, though it was a small comfort.

"I see you understand your situation."

Ino's eyes were drawn to the man that was standing in the corner. Although she did not know what he wore, she recognized the voice. "G-Gai-sensei?"

He chuckled, "Yes indeed. I know that you saw this pet's lovely treatment. I haven't seen her in quite some time, and I though that this was an appropriate way of rewarding her. As you will learn, I reward all my pets."

Ino found her voice, "You mean like Kurenai-Sensei?"

"You heard about Nai-chan? Ah, yes, most probably from Ten-chan. But I digress. You will join the ranks. Don't worry about resisting. I have taken women with far stronger wills than your own." He began his walk to her.

"I won't fall to you! I'll resist!"

"You don't have that choice. By the end of our session, you'll be begging for Anko to thrust into you. Though she seems quite out of it, she will always follow her master's orders." His hands began to roam.

Ino was resolute. She wouldn't play his twisted game. She would find a way out of this. She would fr– Oh God. Not there. She needed to focus. She need to esca– Ooh, that felt so good.

Gai smirked as Ino. She was fighting a losing battle. All of them surrendered to their base desires at some point. Ino was proving to be an easy one. With a single finger, he began to trace circles on her legs. He knew that she was ticklish, and because she was completely bound, there was only one thing that she could do.

Ino thrust her hips upward in an effort to escape his fingers. But suddenly, she felt her body being pushed back down. Looking up, she saw Anko's dreamy expression disappear and was replaced with the lustful smile that she had always seen on the T&I agent's face. Except that it was now directed at her. With a push, Anko thrusted back downward. Ino tried her hardest not to scream as the dildo pushed deep inside her. She had to bear through it. That notion was quickly pushed out of her mind as Anko began to grind her body against her own. She squealed as their hardened nipples bumped against each other. She could feel Anko's nether lips begin to moisten and drip downward. The juices began to flow into Ino's own exposed pussy. She could feel herself accepting both the juices and the fake cock that was buried in her. She clamped down as hard as she could onto it and began to pump it in earnest. Of course, Anko's body began to move in tandem. They were both sweating. They knew that, and their faces were flushed. Suddenly, as they began to pull closer to each other, their heads were pulled violently backwards. Ino felt her neck crick in protest. Her open mouth was soon filled as Gai took the largest double end that Ino had ever seen and forced it into her mouth. Calling upon her shinobi training, she attempted to resist gagging on the massive object. He then repeated the action for Anko. Although they were so close to each other, Ino feared that if their bodies pressed any closer to each other, she would asphyxiate. Anko had no such qualms and with a jerk of her head, slammed the fake cock into back of both their throats. With lustful eyes, the two of them engaged in a kiss around the phallus in their throats. Ino could feel her insides coiling up like a spring. She was about to–

And then it stopped. Her body was no longer pressed against another's. Her mouth was not filled, neither was her cunt. She looked up. Anko was still there, but Ino had dropped. She was still bound, but now, she was inches above the ground. She moaned in frustration. She saw her captor walk to her location. "Are you still fighting, Ino?"

The pile of flesh on the ground whimpered. Her body was screaming for release, but he took it away so quickly. She would do anything to release. She stared, broken and defeated at her Master. "Please, M-Master, may I p-please c-cum?"

Gai looked at her with contempt. She had been too easy. She would not receive release until she proved herself to him. "You are not worthy, Ino. You broke to easily. I guess that's why Ten-chan brought you in."

Ino let that small piece of information filter into her brain. Her face snapped to look at Gai. "Yes, I captured Tenten. I think that you should meet her now, right?"

He snapped his fingers, and the door to the chambers silently swung open. Ino watched wide eyed as her friend walked in completely naked, and sank down to the floor on her knees. Tenten looked with regret at Ino's prone form, but made no move to help her. "I'm sorry Ino. I had to give him someone. Otherwise…" She gave a shuddering breath. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to cum!"

"That's quite right, Ten-chan."

Tenten's eyes lost their teary sorrowful shine, and instead adapted a doleful, dull look that seemed to radiate complete compliance and contentment. "I brought her in, Master! Please, can I_ please_ cum?"

Gai laughed and put his hand on her head. "Of course you can, but first, we need to break poor Ino-chan. Will you help me break her?"

"Of course, Master!"

With a jerk of his hand, bandages began slithering down Gai's arms, and began to coil around Tenten's willing body. With a burst of speed, Tenten's body was shut down much the same way as a Jyuuken strike might stop the body. After a short moment, the bandages, which had finished their wrapping of Tenten, shot out straight upward, and drilled into the ceiling. Tenten was now hanging like a limp marionette.

"Every one of my pets receives a unique pose. This will be the one I will always hold you by, and this is the one that you will learn to love. It will be your safe spot, if you will. You'll always feel happy if you are trapped in your position."

Ino didn't see that happening. She was finally coming down from the high, and though she still felt a burning need between her legs, she was actually able to think now. She murmured weakly, "I'm not going to become one of your sick pets."

"That is not your choice. It is mine. Now you get to meet Ten-chan again."

Before Ino could contemplate what that meant, she was suddenly pulled upward once more. But there was a difference. Anko wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, someone began to pinch and twist her nipples. She gasped and tried to resist the sensations. Rolling her eyes wildly, she saw that Anko had the same dull look that Tenten had, and was busy teasing Ino's body. She was pulled violently out of her thoughts as something suddenly slammed into her face. Looking back up, she could see that Tenten's body was now positioned directly above her mouth. Her pussy was dripping down and coating Ino's mouth and cheeks. Ino was confused.

"You will not receive your final pleasure until you can give it to another, Ino-chan."

Comprehension dawned, and with as much vigor as her tired body could muster, she plunged forward. She was licking, slurping, sucking, anything that would bring her closer. And then she felt a tongue probing her own folds. She stole a glance downward. Anko was now standing between her outstretched legs, giving her a gentle, yet firm treatment. Her hips twitched in response. '_Yes, eat me. Pleasure this slave's needy pussy._' Her thoughts were independent of her mind. The part that wanted to rebel, to escape, had been bound, and it was her body that was leading her mind now. '_Please master, get reward. Please master, get reward._' Her convulsions only increased as she felt the Beast's hands begin to massage her tense, hyperaware body. '_Just relax_' he seemed to say as he looked into her soul. But she couldn't relax. The pressure was rising and she was. About. To. RELE–!

Ino woke up with a start. She was panting, and her body was covered with sweat. She wasn't in the torture chambers, she was in her room. '_No_' That couldn't have been a dream. She had never felt anything that intense, and her body was hungering for it again. But her mind was in control again. Given a couple of days, she would be able to…

Her thoughts died down as she looked across the room to the figure that was patiently seated. Within a second, the figure had moved across the room and was sitting on her bed with her.

"Just as I have told many that I have brought to him, it was not a dream Ino-chan."

Her trembling started again. "I'm not going with you. That _monster_ doesn't deserve–"

She was shushed as a single finger traveled across her lips, lightly tracing them. The sensation sparked something within her. Heat started to build within her, and she felt flushed. Her breath began to shorten and she became light-headed. Her mind was flashing back to the moment of her capture.

"Silly girl, you are just but one of his. Just as I am. He has become the master of you, and you will not be able to deny that. He has given you a _pose_ and a _name_. Unless you accept that you are his, you will be set off at the slightest provocation."

Ino whined petulantly. "B-but…"

The woman's eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "The Beast has claimed you as his… Do not let him down. You know what you must do."

Ino did. Flashes came. She was kneeling before him. An order was given. Anko and Tenten standing witness. A single spark of energy, then lovely unconsciousness…

She finally responded. "Our Beast will not be disappointed."

Kurenai stood, and with a barest of nods and a handseal, she was gone.


End file.
